stampylongnosefandomcom-20200215-history
Challenges with iBallisticSquid
In March 2014, Stampy and Squid began doing different challenges with each other. 1. Rainbow Sheep Challenge This challenge started on March 6th, 2014. In the Rainbow Sheep Challenge, you dye sheep in every single color possible. Stampy managed to win when he noticed Squid didn't have a light gray sheep, what you were meant to do. Squid noticed that he dyed two sheep magenta and he felt bad and wanted to quit Minecraft (but that was a joke). 2. Slow Mo Challenge This challenge started on March 13th, 2014. Main Article: Challenges with IBallistcsquid 2 3. Animal Challenge This challenge started on March 30th, 2014. In The Animal Challenge, you're supposed to get every type of animal into the pen. Stampy struggled Finding The Mushroom Biome which he did not release that it was close by Spawn. So Squid had won that challenge. Sadly this is the end of this page i wrote,but it will carry on in, Challenges with Squid Nugget. :) *Animal Challenge from Stampy's view: www.youtube.com/watch?v=sbexDbwm0H8 *Animal Challenge from Squid's view: www.youtube.com/watch?v=EJO0gCcWGkk 4. Hippie challenge This challenge started on April 10th, 2014. Main Article: Challenges with IBallistcsquid 2 5. Golem Challenge This challenge started in April 17th, 2014. Main Article: Challenges with IBallistcsquid 2 6. Googlie Challenge This challenge started on May 1st, 2014. In the Google Challenge, you should find every type of googlie and get its leftover. (Bone,Spider web,etc.) Squid won first while Stampy was still finding a ender pearl. 7.Potion Challenge This challenge started on July 3rd, 2014. This challenge was split in 3 videos, Stampy and Squid are racing against each other to try and make one of every type of potion. At first it looked like Squid would win but Stampy won after he got iron armour and found a spider dungeon. 8. Don't Stop Challenge This challenge started on June 12th, 2015. This challenge was split in 3 vidoes. In this challenge, Stampy and Squid are racing against each other to make a block of redstone and a cooked fish sandwich. They have to do this while having out left analog stick taped forward so we can't stop moving. Squid won first while Stampy was trying to grow some wheat. 9. Spin to Win Challenge This challenge started on June 23rd, 2015. This challenge was split in 3 videos. In this challenge, Stampy and Squid are racing against each other to build an iron golem and feed it with pumpkin pie. They have to do this while continually spinning in circles. 10. Together Challenge This challenge started on July 3rd, 2015. In the Together Challenge, Stampy would have to work with Sqaishey and Squid would have to work with AshDubh (Different skin of Ash). The challenge is to make a clock and a cookie. 11. Mirror Challenge This challenge started on July 24th, 2015. In this challenge, Stampy and Squid have to try and get a collection of items while playing Minecraft by looking in the mirror. 12. Teleport Challenge This challenge started on July 28th, 2015. In this challenge, Stampy and Squid need to get a variety of items while only moving by teleporting with Ender Pearls. 13. 24 Hour Challenge This challenge started on August 4th, 2015. In this challenge, Stampy and Squid both have 24 hours to collect as many items as they can, then they switch and have to get each others items in the same amount of time. 14. Battle Challenge 15. Creative Challenge 16. Egg Challenge 17. Double Trouble Challenge 18. Building Time Main Article: Building Time Instead of quick challenges, Stampy and Squid are going to do a long challenge and a series called Building Time. This a long challenge (can be approximately about 100 episodes) with quick builds. They had 15 minures to build a certain topic that was given to them. The overall winner was stampy In the Golem Challenge Squid and STampy must make an iron and snow golem. Squid had a great start when he found pumpkins and a snow biome after he mined some iron. Stampy was struggling to find the materials. Squid then wrote on a sign that he completed in 15 minutes. Category:Peaceful Challenge